Vegas Love
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Major spoilers for the movie. This story focuses on Alan and Phil's relationship. Sorta AU. Contains slash Alan/Phil. I don't really have a summary for this story, so your gonna have to read it to find out. Please READ & REVIEW!


**A/N: I don't own the Hangover characters, they belong to A Greenhat Films. This story has major movie spoilers; Phil isn't married with a kid;contains slash. AU twist. **  
**NOTE: The Hangover DVD I just bought was jipped, meaning for some reason some parts are cut out, so I might miss some stuff. Sorry for that if you want to know why some parts are in and some aren't. Also the main thought focus is on Alan and Phil, my 2 favorite characters. Also only focuses on the scenes that have Alan or Phil in them. I apologize ahead of time for the many spelling mistakes that are sure to be below. Or any other stuff.**  
**-**

**VEGAS LOVE.**  
**PART 1 -**

* * *

When Alan was introduced to Stu and Phil by his soon to be brother in-law, Doug, he knew he had found the one. Alan never told anyone this, though Tracey, his sister had found out, that he was bi. Yes, that is correct; he liked both men and woman. For him, it was hard to find someone. People who met him, judged him to quickly. They thought him dumb and slow; but that was not true, he was actually fairly smart, and only just a little odd, though his mind tended to go to dark places and he had air head moments. And six months ago when Alan had met Him, he knew that they would never happend, so he set his mind on getting fit. And he had, sense they met, lost at least over 100 pounds, and now he thought himself fit as a fidle.

He liked Doug, thought of him as a friend, and when it was the weekend before Tracey's and Doug's weding, he was asked if he wanted to go with Doug and his buddies to Las Vegas, for the bacherlor party. Of course Alan wanted to go; A, He would be there, and Alan would take any time he got with Him he could get. B, Alan had never been to Vegas, his father, Sid, never let him, apparently he wasn't responisble enough, but his dad just never gave him the chance. And C, this would be an exalent bonding experience between him and Doug.

* * *

It was the today that they were to leave for Vegas and they were making sure that the tuxas for the wedding fit properley before they left.

A man named Floyd who worked for Alans family was checking the inseam of Alans pants, and at the moment went a little to close, "Whoa, watch it, pervert!" Alan jerked away, he may like guys, but Floyed was like, 60 years old, and Alan would never be that desperate.

"Alan," Doug said, trying to reasure him, as he adjusted his jacket sleaves,"he's just doing your inseam."

"He's getting very close to my shaft." Alan insisted, he would not let someone take avantage of him again, and thats why he didn't like old men very much.

"All done." Floyd said, ignoring his bosses odd son. " You can change now." He told the two men as he got up, and headed toward the door.

"Right. Thanks, Floyd" Doug said. "Thank you very much." he thanked the man before he could exit the room. "All right, buddy," he said, as they started to get undressed, " we should get a move on." Doug had never been to Vegas either.

"You know, Doug, I was thinking . . ." Alan started to take off his suit jacket. "If you wanna go to Vegas without me, that is totally cool, you know?" Alan knew that Doug felt a little akward around him, and didn't want Doug to invite him to his big bachilor party because he felt like he had to.

"What are you talking about?" Doug asked, undoing the cuff of his dress shirt.

"Well, you know, Phil and Stu, there your buddies, and it's your bachelor party." he untucked his dress shirt from his pants.

"Come on, Alan." Doug tried to reason. "Those two love you."

Alan turned his back to Doug, unzipping his pants, "And, and also, I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back . . ." He toed of his dress shoes and started to pull down his pants. "because your wifes brother is there. I just-"

Doug was untying his shoes head down, when he heard this he sat up, "It's no like that." he said, comming face to face with Alans pail white ass. This was one of those odd Alan things; he wore jock straps instead of normal underwear like normal people. Alan turned to him, in only a white t-shirt and jock strap. "It's not like that." he repeated agian stairing Alan in the face. He shut his eyes for a second; nope, the image was burned into his mind. "I already told you, Alan." He stood up already wearing a different shirt. "Okay? we're just spending the night in Vegas. It's not a big deal." He started to button up his shirt. "Besides, you're not just my wife's brother, your my brother now." he gave a quick glance at the jock strap.

Alan stood with his hands on his hips, and gave a nod. "I want you to know, Doug." Alan said seriously, and when he had the face he had on now, he ment it, "I'm a steel trap. Whatever happens tonight, I will never ,ever, ever, speak a word of it." Alan felt that Doug, his now brother, not sisters husband, should know this. That he could trust Alan with anything.

"Okay." Doug just wished that Alan would put some pants on. "Yeah, I got it. Thank you. I don't think that-"

"Seriously." Alan interuppted, walking up to Doug. "I don't care what happens." Alan was know face to face with Doug, and still in t-shirt and jock strap, hands on his hips. His serious face plastered on. "I don't care if we kill someone."

"What?" Did Alan really just say that.

"You heard me. it's Sin City." He ajusted his jock strap; Doug tried to substley shift away. "I won't tell a soul." Alan whispered, as if some one would hear. And with Alan, who knew, he had gotten into prety weird shit. That was not his fault; he was just the kind of odd person who attracted weird things.

"Okay." Doug nodded, he really just wanted Alan to put on some pants."I got it." that was the only way; agree and the acward moment would be over soon. Alan gave a little laugh of relief; he had thought for sure that Doug wouldn't want him after what he just said; he just some times got a little carried away. "Thank you." Doug said, thinking it finally over.

"No," Alan said his voice back to normal, "thank you." He pulled Doug into a hug, he knew his sister had chosen right. "I love you so much." he said, his head on Dougs shoulder, eyes closed. Doug just wanted this to be over a soon as possible, as he patted Alan's back.

"I knew it!" Tracey said teasingly as she and Sid walked in on them. Alan jerked away from Doug, even though his sister knew that Doug wasn't gay, and that he never thought of Doug in that kind of way.

"Come on, Alan! Put some pants on, you have weird legs." his dad said, looking at Alans legs. Alan's face became red in embearicement, he glaced down at his legs. Why did hid father have to allways do that? Was it really nessary to always bring up his legs?

"Dad!" Tracey said."His legs are fine."

"Are you kidding me?" Sid said,"He has his mothers legs, it's ceepy."

Alan couldn't take it, was it his fault that he had his mothers legs? He walked towards the door, squeezing between his father and sister, and out the door, shutting behind him. His pail ass retreating down the hall.

His dad followed behind him. "Alan! I'm just teasing, you have wonderfull legs." he called after him. "There better than your mothers! Seriously."

* * *

Half an hour later they were packed and ready, he was in the parking lot of waiting on Doug; they were going to take Doug's Prius to Vegas. He sat on the ground at the rear bumper with Carlos, the families golden retreiver. The dog was Alans best friend, and even though he was only going to be gone for the weekend, he would miss the dog. His dad and Doug walked out.

"So, Doug, what are you driving to Vegas." Sid asked his son in-law.

"Oh. I thought we were just going to take my car." Doug answered.

"The Preus, right?"

"Yeah, the Preus."

" You can't take that to Vegas." Sid said.

"Why not?"

"Beacuse, to be in Vegas, you have to look the part." He took Doug to the garage and opened it. There sat his presious baby; his Mercadis Bends. "You'll take this car."

"No, Sid" Doug said, dropping the duffle he was carying. "Really?"

"Come on, we're family now." Sid told him.

"Are you sure?" Doug questioned."You love this car."

"Doug," said Sid,"it's just a car." Alan looked over at that. It was not 'just a car' to his dad. If it was just a car, he would let Alan drive. But his dad liked the car more than he liked his own son. "Just make sure that when you get there to put Armor All on the wheels so sand doesn't seep in." Yep, more than his own son.

"Absolutely," Doug agreed. "Thats easy."

"Oh, and, uh, don't let Alan drive," Sid said looking over at Alan, Carlos was giving him his good bye kisses before he left. Alan could hear his father loud and clear, but didn't think his father knew that as he kept talking about him. "because there's something wrong with him." That really hurt Alan, most people thought that because he had a beard that he was tough, but in actuality he was really sensitive; he didn't even say the big bad words.

"Understood." Doug said quetly.

"Oh, and don't let Phil drive either." Sid continued. "I don't like him."

What? How could his father think of Him that way. Alan ground his teeth together to stop from yelling at him. if he did that he would get into trouble and not be able to get to Vegas. And that would make it so he wouldn't be able to see Phil. So instead he huged Carlos closely.

"I will be the only one driving this car." Doug told Sid."I promise."

"Good." Sid tossed the keys to Doug, who caught them smoothly. "Remeber, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"Ah!" Doug laughed, getting his meaning.

"Except for herpes." Sid told him seriously. "That shit'll come back with you." He shook his head.

* * *

Finally the end off the school day bell rang, and the students packed their bags and headed towards the door. Phill Wennik stood, yelling over the noice to his students before they could evacuate. "All right. Hold on. I still need some of your permission slips. . ." He said before any left the room. "and $90 for the field trip to Griffith Observatory next week end. Pay now, or forever miss out on an experience of a life time, guys. Your good, you got it." Phil told the students as they pasted his desk.

"Here, Mr. Wenneck." Russ said, handing Phil his form and sheet.

"Thank you, Russ." Phile said in turn. "Thanks Bobitt, way to go."

As all of the students left the class room, Phil pulled open his desk drower and pulled out an envelope. On the front of the envelope, in capital letters was written: VEGAS. This was going to be the best bacherlor party in the life time. Probably the only time they would get to do this. After Doug got married to Tracey, Phil believed that he would die a little bit every day; as he hand when he was married bu no more, and he was going to make this the best trip in such a short time the best. With boose and naked woman, gambling and more naked woman. And maybe with Doug marrying Tracey he might be able to see Alan again. No, he thought, never think about him. When they met six months ago, it felt like something clicked into place. it was a fealing he had never felt before. He didn't like men, he was a ladies man; had a smile that drew them in like moths to a light. No men, just Alan. Every time they met he acted mean towards the man because he didn't know how else to act. He was knee deep in deniel.

He opened the VEGAS envelope and counted the money inside: $700. He took all the envelopes that contained the money the students had given to pay for the trip. Taking out their money, he added it to the VEGAS envelope, making it add up to about: $2400. He would give the money back after he won it in Vegas. Grabbing the extra envelopes, he stuufed the in a drower. Grabbimg his beg, Phil headed out to meet Doug who was picking him up, than Stu and drive to the Sin City.

* * *

They were waiting for Him out side the school in his fathers car, the car that only Doug was allowed to drive. To spend a whole weekend with Phil was like a dream to Alan, but a dream he would try stayin as long as was humanly possible. As the school bell rang, Alan pushed his sun glasses higher and tried to not so noticably hide his face with his hand.

"Ahem," Alan cleared his throat quietly, grabbing Dougs attention, "do you have to park so close?"

"Yeah." he said, looking for Phill and not really paying attention to Alan. " Whats wrong?"

"I shouldn't be here." Alan shook his head; if he were to get caught things could get pretty bad.

"Whys that, Alan?"

"I'm not supposed to be with in 200 feet of a school." he doesn't ever, in his whole life want go into deatil; it's to horrable.

That got Dougs attention. "What?"

"Or a Chucky E. Cheese." And he definetly didn't want to go into deatails about that one. -

* * *

Phil rushed out of the school, which was actually very hard with all those kids crowding the hall. And he kep on getting stopped, by students asking about the trip. Fuck, couldn`t they just leave him alone for a second. He put his sun glasses on as he went down the outside steps, only to be stopped by Budnick.

"Mr. Wenneck, I was-"

But Phil brushed him off with: "It's the weekend. I don't know you. You do not exist." he looked for Doug, and saw him as he honked the horn. his eyes landed first on the car; a silver blue Mercadis Bend, with it's roof down, he so couldn't wait do drive that car. this weekend was going to be fucking awsome! The second thing his eyes landed on was Alan fucking (lastname). Phils heart stopped for a second, than started to beat again at a rapid pace. Why the hell was the man he was in love with doing sitting beside Doug? Was he comming to Vegas with them? Why hadn't Doug told him; Phil had no idea if he could servive a whole weekend with Alan and not do something stupid. Okay, okay, he told himself, just play it cool.

"Shit." he breathed out at the car. That's right, play it cool.

That was apparently the right thing to do as Doug laughed and Alan waved inthusiasticley. Phil is here! Alans head supplied needlessly. He was already slightly nervess.

"Nice car." Phil said, trying hard to ignore Alans smile.

"Yeah." Doug agreed.

"I'm driving." Phil continued as he through his bag to the back seat, before reaching it. It would have flown across to the other side of the car, had Doug not caught it.

"Whoa, no chance buddy-" Doug cut himself off as Phil stepped on the top of the door jumping in, "Don't step-" landing with feet on blue leather, "God. watch the leath-" he plucked his ass down behind Alan.

"Would you shut up and drive before these nerds ask me another question." Phil told Doug slaping his arm. If a nerd really did ask him one more question, he really thought that he might actually fucking hit one.

"Animal." Doug called him.

Phill leaned forward and played dumb. "Who's this?" He asked Doug, looking at Alan. As Alan looked at Phil, his face fell; how could Phil not remeber him? He thought he had made an impression the few times they had met.

"It's Alan." Doug told him, starting the car. "Tracey's brother."

"I met you, like, four times." Allan told him sadly, before turning around, his sun glasses hiding his glocey eyes.

"Oh, yeah" Phil pretended to remember, though those four times were crystal clear in his mind. His gut twisted when he saw Alans face fall, and voice sadden, god he was such a dick. "How are you?" he asked, as they dorve to Stu's. Of what Phil saw, he could tell Alan had worked out, lost some weight. Probably had a girlfriend. His heart sqweezed at the thought; that would mean that he would never be able to have Allan to himself.

* * *

As they pulled in front of Stu's house, none of them wanted to go get him. Melissa might answer, and she was a total bitch. Doug wouldn't go because if he went than Phil would steel the drivers seat, and Alan would definetly let him.

So they oppted for this; Phil cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled loudly. "Paging Dr. Faggot. Dr. Faggot!" They laughed. Thats how Alan found out that Stu was a dentist and not a medical doctor.

* * *

They took the freeway, the wind blowing their hair as the roof was down. Alan stood up, using the top of the wind shield for support, as he yelled at the top of his lungs."Whoo! Road trip!" Phil laughed in the back seat; it was good to see Alan all exicted again, hopefully he wouldn't say something stupid again. Alan turned to face the car on the right side of them, screaming incohearently, as he drumed the side of the door. "Vegas! Vegas, baby!" A car with a blonde girl of about 10 drove beside them. "Vegas!" Alan pointed at her. He laughed drumming the door again. "You're nuts!" he yelled at her as she gave him the finger, he sat back down.

"Come on, just to Barstow." Phil complained, as he and Stu took a drag of of their beers. "Everybody's passing us." And that was true, as he glanced around them, this was supposed to be a fun weekend, even driving there was supposed to be fun. How could they have fun if Doug was driving like an old person?

"Absolutely not." Doug said his full attention on the road ahead. "I promised Sid. I will be the only one driving this car. Besides," he said with reason, "your drinking."

"Oh, what are you, a cop now?" Phil questioned, non to politly. "You know I drive great when I'm drunk."

"That's true." Stu said, giving his support. "Phil was always our designated drunk driver." and it was very true, though they found out the hard way; Phil smiled at the memory, all of those crashes. God, he missed the old days. There was no falling for your best frineds wifes brother. No, it was always: booze, woman, than homework.

"Yeah." Doug agreed, but than continued with: "You wanna explain it to them, Alan?"

Why did Doug have to prove his point by taking him down a notch? Alan said it any way. He turned his head back to them, "Guys," he said matter of fact, because it was actually a matter of fact, "my dad loves this car more than he loves me, so , yeah." There, said and done, he turned back to face the front.

"Aw, whatever." Phil dismissed it with the flick of the wrist. Though that didn't bothe Alan at all, most fathers loved one thing or another more than their kids. "I left my job and kid at home so I could go with you guys." He did't really have to work that weekend so that was fine, but it was his weekend with his kid. "Do you know how difficult that was?"

"Thats really sweet." Alan told him. It was nice that he blew of his kid so he could spend time with them. But, Alan was sure that Phil didn't know that he was comming; but that was just a small detail.

"Yeah." Doug said sarcasticly.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic." Phil told him. Did Alan really think that was sweet? "I fucking hate my life." he told everyone in the car. "I may never go back. I might stay in Vegas."

"Here we go." Doug muttered.

"You know, Doug, enjoy yourself, because come Sunday . . . Your going to start dying just a little bit everyday." He had already been there.

"Yeah." Alan lied. "That's why I've managed to stay single this whole time, you know?" God, how he longed to be married to Him, to Phil. A tightness in Phil losend inside of him at this news; this ment that he still might have a chance.

"Oh, really?" Stu asked. "Thats why your single?" Phil wanted to sock him one for treating Alan that way.

"Yeah." Alan lied again. He was just waiting for something that would never happen to a guy like him.

"Cool. Good to know" Stu said, Phil chuckled.

"Am I alright over there, Alan?" Doug asked.

Alan didn't even look in the mirror to see if the lane was clear; he wanted to have some fun, that's what this whole trip was about, right? "Yeah, your good." he told Doug.

Doug flicked on the blinker before turning the wheel, he was almost in the lane when he heard a loud horn as a transport truck was right there. This caused Doug to swerve alomst crashing into a car two lanes over, before settling back in the lane he'd come from.

"Aw, jesus christ!" Doug yelled.

As Stu yelled, "Oh, my God!"

And Phil just laughed, he could not believe Alan had just done that. Who knew he was this fucking fun.

"That was awsome!" Alan laughed, he couldn't wait to do that again.

"That was so not awsome." Doug told him. "What's wrong with you?" Phil had to laugh at that.

"That was insane." Stu said incredilas. "We almost just died."

"You should have seen your face." Was all Alan said. It was well worth it to just see Phil laugh like that. "Ha! Classic."

"That's funny. Ha-ha" Phill had to laugh at that. Alans smile widend.

"It's not funny." was all Doug said in return.

* * *

The had to stop for gas and Phil, Doug and Stu were in the store getting snackes and stuff. While Alan was leaninf against the car reading: The Worlds Greatest Blackjack Book, as he waited for the tank to fill.

There was a low whistle followed by, "Boy, yo've got a sweet ride there." an old man with glasses walked up to him. God, why couldn't these old men just leave him alone for once?

"Don't touch it." Alan told the old guy, not even looking up from his book. The old man shook his head as Alan finaly looked up from his book. "Don't even look at it." he said. "Go on, get out." He old guy some what confused, started to walk away. "Yeah, you heard me." his eyes watched the man distance himself fron behind his tinted glasses. "Don't look at me, either." he stepped forward, "Yeah you better walk on."

"He's actually kind of funny." Phil told Doug truthfully. As they waited in line at the counter, Phil had opened the bag of chips he was going to purchase, popping then in his mouth on by one.

"Yeah, he means well."Doug said.

"I'll hit an old man in public." they heard Alan say through the glass window, he was still after the old guy. A smile tugged at Phils lips as he watched Alan.

"Is he all there?" Phil wondered out loud, as he eat another chip. "like, mentally?" it didn't matter to Phil if Alan was or not, he thought he would love Alan no matter what.

"I think so." Doug tols him. "he's just an odd guy. You know, he's kinda weird."

"I mean, should we be worried?" He asked. He would want the man that he loves to come to any harm or some shit like that.

"No."

"All right." Phil was happy with that answer, as he munched on another chip.

"No." Doug said. "Tracey did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble." they set their items on the counter as their turn came. "Or drink to much."

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin. Comes wiith instructions and shit." Phil said as he cleaned chips from his teeth. Instruction were very good though at times like these.

"And one water." Stu said as he walked up and placed the bottle with the other items.

"All good with Melissa?" Doug asked conversation to Stu as he crossed hi arms over his chest.

"Oh, yeah." Stu agreed. "Told her we're two hours outside wine country, and she bout it."

Phil shock his head, "Don't you think it's strange you've been in a realtionship for three years . . ." he leaned against the counter, " and you still have to lie about Vegas?" he questioned Stu. God, he hated that bitch!

"Yeah, I do." Stu agreed. " But trust me," he told Phil,"it's not worth the fight."

"Oh," Phil said slightly angery for his friend, "So you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise Line?" how in the hell is that even fair?

"Hey." Doug scolded. Phil just gave him a glace that said: did you really just hey me, really?

"Okay, first of all," Stu said, to Phils utter disabalief, defending the bitch, "he was a bartender. And she was wasted. And," he continued, "if you must know, she didn't even didn't even let him cum inside her."

"And you believe that?" how could Stu believe a bullshit lie like that. Phil and Doug turned back towards th counter.

"Uh, yeah, I believe that, because she's grossed out by semen." Stu told them matter of factly.

Phil opened his mouth his mouth, but what the fuck could someone say to something like that.

"That'll be 32.50." the cashier told them.

Phil turned to Stu,"It's 32.50, you gotta pay for it."

* * *

With the gas tank full, they were once again on the freeway. Doug was still the driver, and Phil and Stu were in the back seat queitly drinking their beers. All was calm as Alan continued to read his book: the worlds greatest blackjack book.

Alan looked up, adressing the group. "It says here we should work in teams." he told them. "Who wants to be my spotter?" with his whole heart he wished that Phil would say yes, that would make this trip perfect. Booze, blacjack and Phil Wenneck.

"I don't think you should do to much gambling tonight, Alan." Doug said instead.

"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling?"" Alan asked, don't they know anything. "it's not gambling when you know your going to win." he told. And anyway, why couldn't he gamble? What was the point of comming to Vegas if he couldn't play some blackjack? "Counting cards is a fool proof system."

"It's also illegal ." Stu said from the back.

"It's not illegal, it's frowned upon," Alan was telling them factly, "like masturbating on an air plain." he turned back to his book, he was still going to play and hope. Doug chuckled at the conpairison.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal to." Phil said, boy did Alans mind work in the weirdest ways. It was indearing.

"Yeah, maybe after 9/11, where everybody got so sensitive." he was met with silence and weird looks, people just didn't understand him. "thanks alot, bin Laden." he said to a man who would never hear him.

"Either way," Doug told him, "you gotta be super smart to count cards, buddy, okay?" was Doug inplying that he was to stupid to do some math.

"Oh, really?" Alans wouls prove it to them when the got to Vegas.

"It's not easy." Doug tried to persist.

"Okay, well maybe you should tell that to Rain Man. . ." Alan told them, if he could do it, so could Alan. "because he practially bankrupted as casino, and he was a ruhtard."

"A what?" Stu asked.

"He was a ruhtard." Alan repeated, jeez, no one ever listened to him. And why had they not watched that movie?

Silenence filled the car, "Retard." Doug said. 51 miles to go!

* * *

Finally after many hours they pulled up to the enterance of Caesars Palace. A valet took the car, as the carried their bags in side. This was the most awsome looking hotels, and they had a room booked here. Sweet!

"Here we go." Phil said as they walked up the stairs, this bacholer party was going to be off the hook.

The iside was even more beatufil; floors of shiney smooth marble, a foutain in the middle with stone statues.

"Hi, welcome to Caesars." a woman named Lisa greeted them from behind the registaration counter.

"Hello." stu returned.

"Checking in?" she asked.

"Yeah. We have a resevation under Dr. Price." Stu told her.

Phil could not beleive Stu put their reservation on Dr. Price; trying to be all special and important.

"Okay, let me look that up for you." Lisa started to type.

"Dr. Price?" Phil asked as they waited, this was going to be fun. "Stu, your a dentist, okay?" stu was in total deniel. "Don'y try and get fancey."

Stu glanced at Lisa, who had looked up at this. "It's not fancey if it's true." Stu told Phil.

"He's a dentist." Phil told Lisa, Just rtying to spread the thruth. "Don't get to excited. And if, uh, Some one has a heart attack, you should still call 911."

"We'll be sure to do that." Lisa said with humor. Phil ste down his bag.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alan siad to Lisa, holding up his pager. "Do you know if the hotel's pager-friendly" the three friends looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper." Alan told her, bad for business.

"I'm not sure." Lisa said.

"Is there a payphone bank?" he questioned, "Bunch of payphones?" the group staired at him. "Business." He told them. ohils briefly wondered what kind of business. Alan raised his eye brows at her questionly.

"Um ,there's a phone in your room." Lisa told him.

Alan nodded, "That'll work."

"So," Lisa adressed the group, "I have you in a two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor, is that okay?"

"it sounds perfect." Doug told her.

"Actually," Phil said, why couldn't they have something better sense they were in Vegas. "I was wondering if you had any villas avaliable."

"We're no even going to be in the room."Stu argued.

"Its unnecessary." Doug agreed.

"It's no big deal." Stu went on. "we can share beds. It's one night."

This would be a good as chance as any, though Alan, he better say something before the chance goes away. "Well if we're sharing beds," Alan said conversationaly, "I'm bunking with Phil."

A slight blush creeped up Phils checks; did he hear Alan properly? That Alan wanted to share a bed with Phil. He couldn't believe his ears. If alan just aked him to sleepwith him, did that mean that Alan returned his feelings. And if Alan returned his feeling, they must have been beating around the bush for about 6 months.

"You good with that?" Alan asked Phil hopefully. Please god, he begged, if you make Phil say yes I will do anyhting you want, just make me a happy man.

"No, Im not good with that." Phil said, he would only make his move if he was at least 90% sure that Alan returned his feelings. "Guys, we are not sahring beds." he told his friends. "What are we, 12 years old?" he turned to Lisa, "Lisa, I apologize. How much is the villa?"

"Well, we have one villa available, and it's 4200 for the night." She told Phil.

"Is it awsome?" alan asked, because if it was awsome they should definetly take. Even if it ment losing his chance to sleep in the same bed as Phil.

"It's pretty awsome." Lisa said.

"We'll take it." Phil told her. He looked at Stu, "Give her your credit card."

"I can't give her my credit card." Stu told him.

"We'll split it." Doug told them, reaching into his pants pocket.

"Are you crazy?" Phil said stopping him, it was his party, the should pay for it. "No, this is on us." Well, not us, Phil thought, just Stu.

"You don't get it." Stu said. "Melissa checks my statements." god that stupid bitch, Phil thought, what was her problem anyway?

"Well we just need a credit card on file." Lisa told him. "We won't charge you until check out, so you can figure it out then."

"Perfect. That's perfect." Phil said. "Thank you Lisa. We'll deal tommorow. Come on." he urged Stu, the faster they do this, the faster the can start to party.

"Fine." Stu said, non to happily getting out his wallet.

"Can I ask you another Question?" Alan asked Lisa, he had been wanting to know sense they got here.

"Sure." She said.

"You probably get this alot." he satrted. "This isn't the real Caesars palace is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did, uh . . . ." Alan glanced at Phil, wh in turn was watching him. "Did Caesar live here?" now he felt really stupid for some reason, but there was no going back.

"Um, no." Lisa answered.

"I didn't think so." Alan said, trying to recover. He avoided eye contact with Phil.

* * *

Stu sliped the key card into the slot and pushed the double doors open. walking in side, he was followed closely by the other men.

"Holy shit." was all Stu could say.

"Now, this is Vegas." Phil said as he clapped Stu on the shoulder. He knew he had made the right chose, even if it ment that he couldn't sleep with Alan.

"Oh, my-" Doug didn't know what to think. "this place is enormous."

"Now were talking." Stu walked into the living area.

"Is this all one suite?" Doug questioned. "Thank you guys." He walked over to Stu, "Or should I say, "thank you, Stu?' "

"You're welcome." Stu told him. "It's only cause I love you."

"Okay, ladies, pick a room, get dressed."he ordered his friends as he took in the view out side the window. "Let's be ready in 30 minutes."

* * *

Phil made a questioning jesture at Stu, as he and Doug walked into his room dressed and ready, yet Stu was not. He was in his underwear talking to that bitch again. Doug sat in a arm chair, as Phil flopped on to the comfy bed.

"What else? um . . . . we met the, uh 's his name? Um, Caesar. Palac'e. Yeah, like the salad. "Stu jestured in question at Phil, he in turn tapped his watch impationatly; they should have been gone already. "okay. well, listen, I gotta go, because we're gonna hit this wine tasting.  
Wait, wait. I love you. Okay, bye."

"I'm not even going to say anything," Phil told Stu, "it's so embarrassing."

"Where's Alan?" Stu asked, putting on his watch.

"He, uh, he went down staires."Doug told him, shifting in the chair. "He said he had to grab a few things."

"Good," Stu said, "because I have something to show you guys." he grabbed a smal black box from the table behind him, opening it as he turned back to his friends.

"Uh-oh." Doug said as he reached out and took the box from Stu.

"What the hell is that?" Phil asked, he had to be seeing things. There was no way Stu was going the give THAT to that bitch, Melissa.

"What do you think it is?" Stu asked.

"If it is what I think it is, than it's a big fucking mistake." There was no way Phil was going to keep his apinion about the bitch to himself. No, ever sense he met Melissa he knew that she was all wrong for stu, and he never held back trying to convince his friends of this.

"I'm going to purpose to Melissa at your wedding." Stu said to doug, as he ignored Phil. "After the ceremony." he started to pull on a pair of paints.

"Stuey, congradulations!" Doug said, looking at the ring.

"Thank you, Doug." Stu replied.

"This is a beautiful ring." Doug told Stu.

"Yeah." Stu agreed." It's my grandmother's. she made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing, it's lagit."

"I don't get it." Phil said, had these to not been listening for the last 3 years. "Wait, have you not listened to anything I have ever said?"

"Phill, we've been together for three years." Stu reasoned. "It's time. that's how it works."

"A, that's bull shit." Phil said, telling his friend straight out. "And B, she's a complete bitch."

"Hey," Doug said hitting Phils foot, "That's his fiance'e."

"What?" Phils argued, getting up from the bed. "It's true. It's true. you know it's true." he continued. "She beats him." and if that wasn't enough to leave someone, Phil had no idea what was.

"That was twice," stu defended as he put on his belt. "and I was out of line. She's strong willed. And I respect that."

"Wow." Phil said, she must be really scary for him not to be able to break away. "Wow." stu put on some spray deoderent. "He's in denial." Phil continued, "Not to mention, she fucked a sailor."

"Hey." Doug interrupted. "He wasn't sailer." Phil could not believe that doug was defending the bitch, if some one cheated on him, she would be gone. "He was a bartenderon a cruise ship. you know that."

"Guy's," Stu interrupted them, "I'm standing right here. So I can hear everthing that you're saying."

"Hey, guys." Alan walked in carrying a bag. he looked at the three men, eye's lingering on Phil; god, his ass looked snug in those pants. "You ready to let the dogs out?" he asked.

"What?" Doug asked at the same time stu asked: "Do what?"

"Let the dogs out." Alan repeated, looking to Phil for some help. "You know. WHO LET THE DOGS OUT WHOWHO" Alan sang quitly as he dance a little.

"Who brought this guy along?" Phil said, trying to cover up his smile. He had caught Alan checking out his ass, and figured he was one step closer to the truth.

"Yes, Alan, we are raedy to let the dogs out." Doug told him, he turned to Stu once more, "Hey, congrats."

"Thank you." Stu put on his shirt.

* * *

"I love this fucking town."Phil said as he hit the elevator botten. They could finally start this party, but he wanted to do this right.

Alan sighed as he stopped at the elevator, hand on his hip as he shock the loose bangs from his eyes. The night was about to beguin, and hopefully he would be to drunk to remember if he played some not to subtle moves on Phil.

Phil glanced out of the corner of his eye at Alan. Than turned fully to face him as something hanging at Alans hip.

"You're not really wearing that are you/" Phil questioned Alan. It wasn't that it didn't suit him, it was just that Phil thought that it would get in the way. And if it held important stuff it could be easily lost as it was a carrier.

"Wearing what?" Alan asked, he thought what he was wearing was perfectly suited for tonights events.

"The man-purse." Phil pointed. "your actually going to wear that or are you guys just fucking with me?" yes, sometimes he was just plain mean, and that he couldn't help.

"It's wear I keep all my things." Alan told Phil. "I get alot of compliments on this." he felt in dignit. But he knew that Phil was the kind of person to tell you things straight out. "Plus, it's not a man-purse. It's called a satchel." Alan glanced up as the elevator dinged, "Indiana Jones wears one." he pointed out quietly.

"So does Joy Behar." See sometimes he can't control it.

They crowed into the elevator that also had a man and woman in it.

"we're going up." the man told them.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Phil told him, hitting the top button; he had a suprise for the guys.\

"Really?" Stu questioned.

"We're going up?" Doug asked as the doors slid closed.

* * *

"I'm just saying, it's clearly marked, okay?" Stu complained to Phil as the exited onto the roof. "We are definitly not supposed to be up here." he held the door for Doug and Alan.

Phil turned, "Come on, we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever we want."

"yeah, but-" Stu started again, but Phil cut him off.

"Just wedge the door open." he told Stu. e stepped over to the ladder on the wall, leading a little higher up. "Guys, come up here." he told them as he started to climb the ladder; Stu wedged the door open witha cement block.

"How the hell did you find this place?" Doug asked as he climbed the ladder after Phil.

"Don't worry about it." Phil told Doug as he stepped on to the landidng. In all truth he scouted the place.

"Oh!" was all Doug could say as he made it to the top. "You alright/" he asked Alan as he also reached the top.

"Yeah." was his answer, he hated ladders.

"Look at the veiw." Doug smiled at the gorgious site.

"You happy?" Phil asked as he shook dougs hand; it was all lights.

"This is great." Doug told him.

"Whoa!" Stu breathed as he stepped from the ladder, Phil chuckled at his reaction. "Are you kidding/"

"Alan," Phil called, "how we doing, buddy?"

"Good." Alan answered, as he took a few things out of the plastic beg he was carrying. Phil had actually pulled him to the side and asked Alan if he could grab a few things for him, but to keep it on the down low. Alan had agreed egerly, wanting to stay in his secret loves good graces. He walked over to the others with four shot glasses and a bottle.

"What do you got over there, Alan?" Doug asked as his newly found brother danced over. "Uh-oh" was all Doug could think as he saw the bottle in Alans hand.

"Right?" Phil asked, he was glad he thought of this, and greatful that Alan had agreed to go for him. His heart pumped a little faster as he had secretly pulled the man a side; even though Phil had just pulled him aside to ask a favor, his head filled with the other things that he could have done to the shorter man.

"A little Ja'germeister." Doug laughed. "Good call, on the roof"

Alan handed out the shot glasses. First Stu, than Doug, and lastly Phil. As Alan handed the bottle to Phil, the fingers brushed, they both looked at eachother, their eyes meeting if only for a second. But that seond was enough to confirm each suspisions.

"I'd like to make a toast."Stu said as Phil filled their glasses with ja'ger. "To Doug and Tracey." he held up his shot. "May tonight be . . .but a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage. Cheers."

"Cheers." they corist as they tapped eac others glasses and took a mouth full jager, the liquid burning down their throats.

"Just like collage." Doug stated.

"I'd like to - I'd like to say something . . " Alan said, handing his glass to Phil; if he didn't say this know he would never get another chance. ". . . that I prepared for . . ." he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paprer. " . .. tonight."

"Alright, Alan." Stu said.

Alan un folded the paper and took a breath. "Hello." he read, "How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City." he chucled akwardly at his own joke, Phil smiled. "you guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack." Alan glanced up at the guys. "But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was on of my own." He nodded to Doug, "And my wolf pack, it grew by one. So were there two-" he stmbled slightly over his words, "So there were two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack, and than Doug joined in later." Phil was slightly confused as he looked at the others. " And six months ago. . . " that caught Phils interest; that was when they met. "when Doug introduced me to you guys," Alan looked at Phil as he said this, catching his eye, "I thought: 'Wait a second, could it be?' And now, I know for sure. I just added two more guys to my wolf pack." He took a breath. " Four of us wolves. . . running around the desert togetherr in Las Vegas . . looking for strippers and cocaine." Alan finished his speach, tucking it under his arm.

"So, tonight," he pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket, " . . . I make a toast." he flipped the blade out.

"Whoa!" came from Doug. "What-?" from Stu. And "What do you got there?" from Phil, what the hell was Alan gonna do with that?

They jumped back as Alan brought the knife down against the flesh of his left palm.

"Dude, what the fuck?" was yelled from Phil, the same time "what the hell are you doing?" was yelled from Doug.

Alan groaned as the sharp blade sliced through his flesh, blood welling in his hand.

"What is that?" Stu asked incrediliously.

"Blood brothers." Alan answered simply; he wanted to be close with these guys.

"Don't - Why did you -?" Stu was so confused right know.

"Damn it." Doug said, looking at Alan's hand.

"Here." Alan said, jesturing with the knife to Doug; it was his turn.

"Alan-" Doug started.

"No." Stu breathed out nervous.

"No, I'm not doing that." Doug told him.

"Go ahead, Stuart." Alan said, holding out the knife.

"Make him stop." Stu begged Doug.

Doug squeezed hi s eyes shut for a second before stepping toward Alan. "Alan, we're not gonna cut ourselves." he reached tentively for the knife, "Give me the knife.. Slowly, thank you" After a moments hesitation, Alan handed the knife over to Doug; he guess he understood why they didn't want to do it; it hurt like hell. "Okay. Thank you very much." Doug set the knife on the roof ledge.

Alan sucked on his stinging hand.

"You all right?" Phil asked, voice full of concern. "Are you okay?" god, Alan scared the shit out of him; bringing that knife, than cutting his hand. Shit!

"Mm-hm." Alan answered, still sucking on the cut.

"Do you need a doctor?" Phil asked as he lay a hand on the mans shoulder.

"He's good." Doug said.

"You sure?" Phil was still worried about the guy; it looked like it hurt.

"I'm good." Alan said to Phill. And he was, the cut didn't hurt as much. He was just happy to know that Phil was that concerned

"Perfect." Phil said. "Alan, come here, buddy." he waved Alan over.

"Get in here, Crazy." Stu said akwardly.

Phil gave Alan his shot of Ja'ger back as he made his own toast, "All right, to a night the for of us will never forget." They held their glasses in the middle, a sighlent cheers.  
-

* * *

**NOTE: Please review!**


End file.
